


Another Realm of Witches and Wizards

by Saturna Magenta (ladynoir006)



Series: Traveling the Fandoms [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable Demon, Clash of two fandoms, Eda Being A Mom, Gay Panic, King being adorable, Magic, Multi, not a very sad story suprisingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir006/pseuds/Saturna%20Magenta
Summary: Luz meets a mysterious and intelligent wizard named Dilbert Loganberry, who teaches her the craft of visiting fantasy realms and interacting with charactors from them. Apparently any world made by imagination exists as another realm. She and Amity set off on an adventure to visit the world of Harry Potter, and the definitly enjoy it but...How do they get back to the Boiling Isles?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Traveling the Fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013331
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Another Realm of Witches and Wizards

Coming Soon...


End file.
